Pinkie Stealth Pie: The Mare Behind The Mask
by SPB
Summary: (A ponyfication of James Bond. Originally published on FiMFiction in 2014. A sequel to "Pinkie Stealth Pie".) It's 001's all time high! During what is supposed to be a routine training exercise 001 is shocked to discover another spy. And now it's up to her to find who it is. But the discovery may just shock the spy to the core.


(Gunbarrel Sequence)

Our story begins on the streets of the Crystal Empire. A beautiful place, and the sight of the upcoming Equestria Games.

Naturally a high profile event like that demands incredibly tight security. Not just from Equestria's royal guards, but from a secret network of spies and secret agents, Pi9.

Pi9's head, Princess Luna, had been more than a little bit unsure about letting the Crystal Empire host the Equestria Games. Concerned that the resurfaced empire might not be up to the task. But when the decision had been made there was little that could be done to change it. So instead Luna made it her job, and thus Pi9's job, to oversee the security of the empire until the Equestria Games concluded.

So far there had been no major security threats which had targeted the empire. And the Equestria Games were slated to begin in a matter of weeks. But that was no excuse to start slacking off.

And so it was that on this particular night, the Crystal Empire was playing host to a special event. A Pi9 training exercise. All Pi9 agents, regardless of rank were expected to take part in it.

One of those agents was Pi9's unstoppable ace, 001 a.k.a Agent P. A mare who always got the job done, no matter what obstacles you threw at her.

001 watched from a rooftop as her fellow 00 agents moved into position. Their target was a small unit of crystal guards. Said guards were protecting a mysterious black box. The contents of said box were unknown, but it was up to the Pi9 agents to work together to stop whatever sort of threat said box posed.

"Okay 001, remember that the objective is to work as a team to retrieve the box, and disarm the bomb." Princess Luna said. Briefing 001 via a small wireless headset built in 001's stealth suit. "You're not the star of the show. You MUST cooperate with the other agents! Otherwise I might just have to reconsider your position. Do you understand?"

"Yes Luna." 001 said "It's been a while since I've worked with anyone, so this should be a nice change of pace. Who knows, maybe they'll enjoy it as much as I do."

"We'll see." Princess Luna said "Are you ready?"

"Do you even have to ask?" 001 said excitedly.

"Okay then." Princess Luna said "Attention! All agents prepare for action! Mission begins in 3, 2, 1!" The training exercise had begun.

"Let's get this party started!" 001 shouted. Using a rope she relayed down from the roof and joined her fellow agents on the streets. "Get in formation!" 001 shouted. The agents all huddled together, giving each other enough space to move around, but sticking close enough to avoid ambushes.

The guards quickly noticed the oncoming swarm of spies, and readied their weapons. They had been given strict orders not to allow anyone to get their hooves on the black box. And they were not about to disobey said orders if they could help it.

"They think those silly little toys can stop us? Well they've got another thing coming." 005 said with a grin. Reaching into his saddle bag and pulling out a small sphere, which glowed brightly in the dim moonlight.

"Latest gadget from T Branch I presume?" 001 asked.

"You betcha! That T sures knows how to make em." 005 said.

"We all know that. That thing was standard issue for all 00 agents." 002 said.

"Then you should know what's gonna happen next!" 001 said "Do the honors 005."

"With pleasure!" 005 said, and threw the sphere out into the guards path. The sphere admitted a magnetic wave, which pulled all of the guards spheres towards it. A moment later the guards had been disarmed, and were forced to fall back on hoof to hoof combat.

This made them easy pickings for the 00 agents, who dodged every kick and punch aimed at them. And knocked out the guards in a matter of seconds.

"Too easy." 004 chuckled.

"Well don't get cocky my friend. Now comes the REAL challenge." 009 said.

The 00 agents slowly but surely approached the box. 0010 and 008 used their earth pony strength, and years of experience, to undo the locks on the box. The box opened, to reveal a small explosive, not even powerful enough to destroy a building if it wasn't directly attached to it.

"Now to take it back and complete the mission." 003 said. She moved to pass the bomb to 006, the explosive expert of the group. But then suddenly, from out of seemingly nowhere came a mint green pony. It was the only thing about her that could be seen, as the mare was clad in a black stealth suit, not unlike the 00 agents. In the blink of an eye a yellow glow appeared around the bomb, confirming that the mare was a unicorn. Using her magic she brought the bomb over to her, and held it tight as she ran past the 00 agents.

"Hey! Come back here with that!" 001 shouted, and raced off after the thief. Despite the pleas of her fellow 00 agents to stop.

"001 is gonna be in so much trouble for this." 007 said with a sigh.

And she was right. Princess Luna was not pleased to see 001 break away from the rest of her group. "001, just what do you think you're doing?! I told you that teamwork was the objective!" She said, chewing out 001 for her behavior.

"Well that changed the moment this mare showed up! I've got to stop her before she blows herself up! Or something else!" 001 said. She knew the bomb's explosive power was not fatal, but considering the test pony had been put in the hospital when he'd accidentally stood within the blast radius, 001 knew it packed a punch.

"001 I order to cease this at once and turn around!" Princess Luna said "The bomb can be disarmed at will. Here, I'll show you." From her desk Princess Luna could see everything that was going on in the Crystal Empire, and in her hoof was clenched firmly the device that could activate or deactivate the bomb. The bomb had been activated the instant the 00 agents had opened the box it was in. Princess Luna pressed the blue button on the device. But nothing happened, the timer on the bomb was still counting down.

This meant trouble, the blue button had been specifically designed to shut off the bomb if worse came to worse. And despite repeated presses it failed to do so. Now Princess Luna was worried. "All 00 agents we have a code red! I repeat we have a code red!" she said, calling the agents on their headsets "The bomb cannot be disarmed remotely! Repeat the bomb cannot be disarmed remotely! 001 is pursuing the thief through the streets! Catch up to her, and stop that thief before it's too late!"

"Roger that Luna!" 008 said, turning to his fellow 00 agents. Behind 001 he was the most experienced, and thus by default was second in command. "You heard her! 001 needs our help! Let's move move move!"

"Sir yes sir!" the 00 agents shouted. And they took off as fast as their hooves could carry them. It didn't take long for them to catch up to 001. The thief and her were neck and neck. But 001 couldn't get close enough to grab the bomb.

"Give it to me right now! That thing's live you know!" 001 said.

"Well in that case, you can keep it." the thief said "Think fast!" And she promptly tossed the bomb to 001, who, taken by surprise, dropped it. "Let that be a lesson to all of you! Don't get in my way!" the mare shouted and disappeared as quickly and mysteriously as she had arrived.

It took a moment for 001 to regain her senses. Whoever that mare was, she was good. Then 001's thoughts turned back to the bomb. "Oh no!" she gasped, and began to search for it. A moment later she had succeeded. But her look of relief turned to one of horror as she saw that the timer was about to hit 0. It was too late to disarm it. " _I really hate to do this, but at this point it sink or swim!_ " 001 thought, and threw the bomb upward as hard as she could.

"Get down!" 007 screamed. She was the newest member of the 00 agents, but even she knew that the bomb's blast radius would likely overwhelm her and the others if they remained standing. All the 00 agents, including 001, dropped to the ground. Covering their heads with their hooves. The bomb exploded soon afterward. The explosion was high up enough to avoid serious damage, but it brought quite a jolt to the residents of the Crystal Empire that felt it. This training exercise had not gone as smoothly as anyone had hoped. And it was all because of that mysterious unicorn mare.

(Title Sequence)

* * *

"Honestly 001 I don't know what's worse. The fact that this mare slipped in undetected, or the fact that you recklessly chased after her without my permission." Princess Luna scolded sternly, pacing and back forth in front of her desk.

"Hey! If I hadn't chased after her we wouldn't be sitting here, discussing this matter! Besides, she was asking for it!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Be that as it may you still disobeyed orders." Princess Luna said "And I have made it perfectly clear that such disobedience will not be tolerated." Pinkie Pie gulped, she was almost certain she knew what was coming next. "Were it not for the fact that you have proven to be the best here at Pi9, I would revoke your title right here and now." Princess Luna continued.

"I get to stay on the team?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yes 001. You will not be fired, against my better judgement." Princess Luna said with a sigh. Showing obvious signs of frustration "Just don't try to pull a stunt like that again. Otherwise I might reconsider my decision."

"I understand." Pinkie Pie said.

"Now then, despite what you might think, I did not call you in here to discuss your behavior during the training exercise." Princess Luna said, finally sitting down at her desk.

"You didn't?" Pinkie Pie asked. Princess Luna nodded. "So what's the reason?"

"Patience 001. Let's begin with what we know for sure." Princess Luna said, and pressed a button on her desk. A projector began to display various images. Pinkie Pie quickly recognized the figure shown. It was the masked mare from the training exercise.

"So we're talking about her huh?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Indeed." Princess Luna said "From what little intelligence we have we know only that this mare is a unicorn, and she has a mint green coat. We've run some tests, and all signs seem to point towards the mare being Lyra Heartstrings. The only problem is that we don't know if it's the actual Lyra, or a potential imposter. And that means we have no way of knowing if this mare is with us, or against us."

"Well that's interesting. But what exactly does this have to do with me? Though I'm pretty sure I can already guess." Pinkie Pie said.

"Since you are the closest agent to Lyra's location your assignment is track to her down, and find out if she's hiding something. We can't proceed further until we know what she's up to." Princess Luna explained.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Princess. With me on the job you've got nothing to worry about." Pinkie Pie said smugly.

"Make sure to drop by T's lab before you set off. It's been a while since you've been out in the field." Princess Luna said.

"Will do." Pinkie Pie said "I've been meaning to catch up with him." And with that she left Princess Luna's office.

"Someone's in an unusually excited mood today. What's got you acting so happy 001?" Bat Wings teased as he observed Pinkie Pie's smug grin.

"I'm on assignment to track down that masked mare. Which means I'm gonna get a chance to prove myself to the new agents, and settle a score at the same time." Pinkie Pie explained.

"I never saw you as a pony to hold a grudge." Bat Wings said.

"It's not really a grudge. More of an unofficial rivalry of sorts." Pinkie Pie said.

"Sounds the same to me." Bat Wings said.

"And that's why you're a secretary." Pinkie Pie teased.

"Well considering all I have to worry about is sorting out papers and arranging appointments I'm glad I'm not an agent." Bat Wings said.

"Me too. You're a good secretary, and this place wouldn't be the same without you. Just like it wouldn't be the same without me." Pinkie Pie said.

"I must say 001 you're getting rusty. Your endless attempts to hit on me are becoming more and more obvious," Bat Wings said.

"Why Bat Wings, I'm ashamed of you. Surely you know I'm not stringing along for my own personal gain. You can trust me." Pinkie Pie said.

"I know you think so, but I don't know if I can trust you. Heck you seem to have a hard time convincing Princess Luna to trust you." Bat Wings said. "Besides, you probably have somewhere you need to be."

"True. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Pinkie Pie said, and trotted off.

"Oh 001. What are we gonna do with you?" Bat Wings chuckled.

* * *

Pinkie Pie hopped into the elevator, and rode down to T's lab. The instant she set hoof into the place she was greeted by the familiar sights and sounds of lab workers running about, working on various gadgets and gizmos.

"About time you got here 001." T said "I'm sure Princess Luna sent you to get all geared up for your mission, correct?"

"You betcha." Pinkie Pie said "I can't wait to see what you've whipped up in the time since I've been here."

"Follow me please. And if it isn't too much to ask, don't touch anything til I'm done explaining what it does." T said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Pinkie Pie said "Now let's go."

"First thing's first, let's discuss the modifications I've made to your miniature party cannon." T said, stopping at a table. "As I'm sure you'll notice it's been polished, cleaned, completely reloaded, and is ready for action. But I've also decided to modify it just a tad bit. It can now detect heat signatures, and will only respond to your exact signature. So no one can use it against you."

"I'm pretty sure I'll never need that. But better safe than sorry I guess." Pinkie Pie said "Please tell me that's not all though."

"Patience 001, I'm getting to the good part. There's a blue button that can fire tracking pellets, in case you need to track your target from a distance. Speaking of which, there's a program on your T-Phone that will allow you to follow anyone tagged with the tracking pellets." T said "While we're on the subject of the T-Phone, it now contains a small computer that can open any electronic, or digital lock. And it also comes with a disguise function that can be activated by pressing a button on it's underside. This way you can avoid attracting suspicion to yourself."

"Anything new you're going to give me?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." T said, digging into the pocket of his lab coat. A second later he pulled out what looked like a parasprite. "Despite what your eyes will have you believe this is a miniature flying camera. A 'Parasprite Camera' so to speak. It works by remote control. It can fire a beam that can melt even the thickest of metals. It should come in handy if you come across any vents, ducts, or tight spaces."

"Sounds cool!" Pinkie Pie said, placing all the gadgets, and the miniature party cannon into her saddlebag.

"Seeing as you're only travelling to Ponyville I'm sure you won't need a ride." T said "A good thing considering all the accidents you cause. I'm still trying to salvage what's left of that parade float's turbo boost system, after you carelessly used it just for fun."

"How many times do I have to say it T? I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know that would happen?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I told you that the turbo system was not a toy!" T said.

"Oh, oops." Pinkie Pie said. And left the lab without another word.

* * *

It didn't take long for Pinkie Pie to make her way through the secret passage, and arrive back in Ponyville. With a little luck this mission would be done in a matter of minutes.

Pinkie Pie carefully crept out of Sugarcube Corner. Taking great care not to wake up any of the Cakes. Slowly but surely she made her way out into the open streets of Ponyville. She already knew her destination, having thrown several parties for Lyra over the years. Funny how this time the visit would be anything but friendly.

A moment later Pinkie Pie approached Lyra's house. From the outside nothing seemed odd about it. But for all Pinkie knew inside could reside Equestria's greatest threat. And after that brief appearance during the Pi9 training exercise Lyra was sure to be on the lookout for any 00 agent, who might come looking for her.

"This is 001 reporting in. I've already located the building where Lyra Heartstrings resides." Pinkie Pie said.

"Good job so far 001. Remember though that you are not to engage the enemy unless I say so. We still don't know who's side she's on." Princess Luna said "I'll try to keep in contact with you as best I can. As always, be careful."

"Roger that Princess Luna. Hopefully I'll be talking to you again soon." Pinkie Pie said. She went over to the door, and not to her surprise she found it locked. She had figured such a thing was possible, but it never hurt to try. With the front door ruled out Pinkie Pie headed over to a nearby window. Not surprisingly this was locked as well. Nothing that T's gadgets couldn't handle. " _Now for some fun._ " Pinkie Pie thought to herself.

Digging into her saddlebag Pinkie Pie pulled out the rotating glass cutter. Which she had used to great effect in several missions. She attached it to the window, and stood back as the gadget made a small hole in the glass window. Pinkie Pie retrieved it, stuffed it back into her saddlebag, and pulled out the Parasprite Camera. " _Let's see if this thing works._ " she thought, and activated it using the remote control device.

After taking a moment to get use to the controls Pinkie Pie flew the camera through the hole in the window. Making use of the program installed in her night vision goggles to steer it around. From what she could see there were no traps or security systems of any sort in the house. It was almost as if though someone "wanted" her to come inside. But that would be silly.

Pinkie Pie flew the camera over to the door, and activated the laser to cut a hole just below the door knob. This way she could unlock it and go inside. Once she had done so she stuffed the camera back into her saddle bag. She then pulled out her miniature party cannon, and held it firmly. For all she knew Lyra could be waiting for the right moment to leap out and ambush her, so she had to stay sharp.

But as she combed through the house, and the minutes ticked by with no sign of Lyra in the inky darkness, Pinkie Pie began to grow worried. This was way too easy. Surely there had to be some kind of catch.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye Pinkie Pie spotted something. It looked like some sort of switch or lever. Without a moment's hesitation Pinkie Pie walked over to it. Then she pulled on it, and what she saw surprised her. The lever revealed a secret passage that had only been concealed by a few floor boards. This seemed like a promising lead, Chances were that this was where Lyra was, as of right now.

"Time to get to the bottom of things." Pinkie Pie said to herself. And trotted down the steps. As she made her way through the passage she began to notice the light was improving. Soon she no longer needed her night vision goggles to see where she was going. Of course this meant that the passage was in constant use, making it all the more likely that Lyra was hiding out somewhere nearby.

* * *

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but eventually Pinkie Pie heard strange noises coming from somewhere. She crept down the hallway, and peaked around a corner. There, looking at some sort of monitor, was none other than Lyra Heartstrings. Already clad up in her stealth suit.

Lyra was unaware of Pinkie's presence. And even if she had known she wouldn't have cared. She didn't know that Pinkie Pie was a secret agent, let alone the best of Pi9. "Everything is going according to plan. With those fools busy searching for me they'll never suspect what I'm after." she said to herself "Soon, my dreams will be a reality! They all said I was crazy to believe in those creatures. Well I'll show them, I'll show them all! Then we'll see who's got the last laugh!"

Normally Pinkie Pie would've been much more covert with her actions. But Lyra's apparent gloating had rubbed Pinkie the wrong way. Without even thinking she fired off the miniature party cannon. Destroying the monitor, but also alerting Lyra to her presence.

"Well, well. What have we here? The famous 001 of Pi9. Have you come to stop me?" Lyra asked.

"Actually I was just here to see if you were friend or foe, and from the looks of things, it seem to me like you're foe." Pinkie Pie said. Glad that Lyra didn't recognize her. "Which means it's now my objective to do everything in my power to stop you!"

"You'll have to think fast!" Lyra said, shooting off a beam of magic from her horn. The blast knocked Pinkie Pie back, and made her drop the miniature party cannon. "Oops! Looks like you dropped this!" Lyra teased, snatching up the miniature party cannon"You've gotten sloppy 001! Oh well, I guess I'll just have to use you as an example! That'll teach those Pi9 idiots not to mess with me!"

"Just what's your problem with Pi9?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"At first they weren't a problem. But the instance they showed up in the Crystal Empire they put my plan in jeopardy. But I've waited far too long for a chance like this! And I'm not gonna let it slip by if I can help it!" Lyra explained "But I believe you've heard enough. I think it's time for you to say goodnight!" She placed her hooves on the party cannon and pressed the green button. But nothing happened. "What?!" Lyra asked.

Seizing her chance Pinkie Pie rushed forward, and punched Lyra hard. Lyra groaned, and dropped the miniature party cannon, allowing for Pinkie Pie to pick it back up. "Compliments of T and T-Branch." she said with a smirk, pointing the cannon at Lyra.

At first Lyra seemed to be worried. But then suddenly her face seemed to break out into a grin "You're too late to stop me 001!" she said "As much as I would love to stay and chat I must be going! But don't worry, I'll send you a postcard!"

"Not on my watch!" Pinkie Pie said, and fired the party cannon. Lyra was already beginning to flee, and thus didn't notice when she was struck by the tracking pellets. She didn't even notice that Pinkie Pie made no attempts to stop her. " _That's it, run away. Little do you know that I can follow you. You haven't won yet!_ " Pinkie Pie thought, and pulled out the T-Phone, quickly activating the tracking program. But to her shock she saw that Lyra appeared to be headed for the Crystal Palace. The one place in the Crystal Empire Pi9 wasn't protecting.

* * *

Princess Luna was extremely surprised when Pinkie Pie called in frantically. "Princess Luna?! Do you read me?! This is 001 reporting! We have a code red! I repeat, we have a code red!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Calm down 001, I read you loud and clear." Princess Luna said "What's going on?"

"It's Lyra! She's heading for the Crystal Palace! She's after something in it!" Pinkie Pie said.

"What?!" Princess Luna said "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Pinkie Pie said "I'm tracking her as we speak. You've gotta stop her!"

"I'll do the best I can. I'll contact the other 00 agents and have them head over to the palace asap." Princess Luna said "As for you. I am authorizing you to use any and all means necessary, short of lethal force, to stop that mare!"

"Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie Pie said "I'll do my best. Over and out."

Princess Luna quickly notified the 00 agents, and sent all of them to the Crystal Palace. Ordering them to be on the lookout for Lyra, and 001.

* * *

Pinkie Pie took off down the secret passage she had seen Lyra use. She already knew where it led, but she was determined to catch up to Lyra and stop her before they got that far. She ran as fast as her legs would let her. But despite her best efforts she was unable to close the gap.

Meanwhile, Lyra was drawing closer and closer to the Crystal Palace. " _It won't be long now._ " she thought to herself " _Those fools at Pi9 won't' be able to stop me. Everything is falling into place, and in just a few minutes my dream will be a reality!_ " But upon exiting the secret passage, and spotting the 00 agents mixed in with the crystal guards, Lyra realized that her mission had just become a lot more difficult. She would have to plan her moves carefully if she wanted to succeed. As Lyra did so she had no idea that Pinkie Pie was closing in on her.

Pinkie Pie didn't bother to look the gift horse in the mouth when Lyra suddenly stopped. She just used this brief pause to run even faster. At last she began to close in on Lyra's position. With a little luck she could probably ambush her, and end this once and for all. That would teach her that nopony upstages 001, and gets away with it. Eventually Pinkie Pie found herself right at the exit of the secret passage. And there, in the distance was Lyra. Standing completely unaware. " _Now's my chance!_ " Pinkie Pie thought, pulling out the miniature party cannon. She carefully aimed it at Lyra, and fired.

The noise alerted Lyra to Pinkie Pie's presence, and she dodged the stream of party supplies at the last minute. "Ah 001. As persistent as ever I see." she said with a grin "It's a pity that you're always one step behind me."

"It's over Lyra! You've got nowhere left to run! My fellow 00 comrades have this place secured. So surrender peacefully, or suffer the consequences!" Pinkie Pie said, pointing the party cannon at Lyra.

"You haven't won yet 001!" Lyra boasted, and hurled a smoke pellet onto the ground. Luckly Pinkie Pie's mask protected her, but the smoke still obscured her vision. Lyra used this opportunity to escape.

When the smoke cleared and Lyra was nowhere to be seen Pinkie Pie wasn't that concerned. She was certain that with the combined security force of the crystal guards and the 00 agents Lyra wouldn't stand a chance. All the same she was itching to settle that score. So it was no surprise when she took off once again, making use of the tracking program to keep tabs on Lyra's location. " _You won't get away from me this time Lyra! I'll stop you if it's the last thing I do!_ " Pinkie Pie thought to herself.

Lyra still didn't know about the tracking pellets that she had been hit with, nor did she know that they allowed for Pinkie Pie to find her, or rat her out to the other 00 agents. Thus she was baffled and confused to no end when she had to keep running away.

"This is getting old really fast!" 008 said.

"We've gotta find a way to ambush her!" 007 said.

"But how are we gonna do that?" 006 asked.

"I have an idea." Pinkie Pie said "It's a longshot, but if it works Lyra will finally be out of our hair for good." She then whispered her plan to the other 00 agents.

"Well, I suppose this is worth a shot." 002 said "Let's give it a whirl."

" _This isn't as easy as I thought it was gonna be._ " Lyra thought to herself. By this point she had expected to have already given everyone the slip, and gotten away. But instead she was playing cat and mouse with the crystal guards, and the 00 agents. Somehow they always seemed to know where she was.

"I've found her!" a crystal guard called out "She's by the throne room!"

"Let's get her!" the other crystal guards shouted.

Without a moment's hesitation Lyra fled. Unknowingly playing right into Pi9's hooves. As she fled the throne room, and turned down the hallway to hide she ran into the 00 agents. Who quickly blocked all the doors, and the path forward. Cutting off all escape routes.

"Surrender! You're surrounded!" the 00 agents said.

Lyra looked around, searching desperately for a way out. She couldn't throw a smoke bomb, as the 00 agents would certainly tackle the instant she pulled it out. She knew the crystal guards were on their way, so turning back was not an option. Just as she was about to give up and accept her fate, she got an idea. "Think fast!" she shouted, and tackled Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie was caught off guard by Lyra's surprise tackle. And the two of them tumbled into a nearby room. Pinkie Pie could've sworn she saw a giant mirror of some sort. But she didn't have to observe her surroundings, as she was currently locked into a struggle with Lyra. And it took every ounce of her strength to keep Lyra from overpowering her.

The other 00 agents were a little concerned at the sounds of the tussle coming from the room. But they were convinced 001 could handle herself, and thus they simply stood guard by the door. Just in case Lyra tried to make a getaway.

"You...just...won't...leave...me...alone!" Lyra said, trying to pin Pinkie Pie down so she could escape.

"It's all part of the job really." Pinkie Pie said with a smile. This confused Lyra quite a bit.

"How can you possibly still be smiling at a time like this?" she asked.

"It's just who I am." Pinkie Pie said, finally gaining the upperhoof. After a few more seconds of fighting she had managed to pin down Lyra.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lyra shouted "I was so close to finally achieving my life long dream! And then you had to ruin everything!"

"Sorry Lyra, but you sealed your fate the moment you crashed that training exercise. And it's a pity really. If you hadn't done all of this you probably could've been a double 00 agent, just like me." Pinkie Pie said.

"Curse you 001! Curse you, and your 00 agents! If you would've just left me alone none of this would've happened!" Lyra said, as the other 00 agents, and crystal guards, came into the room to take her away. "Just who are you anyway? You look familiar."

"I was wondering when you'd notice." Pinkie Pie said, and promptly removed her mask. "My name is Pie. Pinkie Pie." Lyra was shocked.

"Congratulations on a job well done 001!" Princess Luna said, arriving on the scene. "You performed wonderfully! I knew I made the right decision in sending you!"

"Aw shucks, it was nothing really." Pinkie Pie said.

"Thanks to you I don't think we'll have to worry about Miss. Heartstrings anytime soon. You truly are the best agent I've ever known. Even if you are a bit reckless." Princess Luna said.

"Speaking of Lyra, what's going to happen to her?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well, seeing as there's no lasting harm she'll just spend some time doing community service. And in order to cover up any suspicion we've already created a cover story. No one will ever know what really happened. Except for all of us at Pi9 of course" Princess Luna explained.

"I see." Pinkie Pie said.

"Now then, you know that I'll contact you again if another assignment pops up. But for now I think you've been through enough. So why don't you call it a night and head on home?" Princess Luna said.

"Sure thing." Pinkie Pie said "This secret agent stuff really takes it out of you." And sure enough, the instant she got home, she went up to her room, took off her stealth suit, hung it up, climbed into bed, and fell fast asleep. Being a 00 agent was very exhausting work.


End file.
